The Fanged Heir BOOK I
by ashtomarine
Summary: An heir was born to the Inuzuka clan and he was destined for greatness. Now faced with rivals, enemies, lovers, and hardships the Fanged Heir will go though a path that will will determine the success of him becoming a Leaf Shinobi. This fanfiction will follow Kiba Inuzuka's life from his beginning 'til now. KIBA/HINATA! Rated T for now (may be rated M in the future)! By:ashto


**HII EVERYONE! Well this is my second fanfic posted on this account. I also co-authored a story called Unexpected Ties which is under the account marine440 and is still going. Unexpected Ties is a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction. THIS ONE is my first Naruto fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

It was a sunny day, in Konohagakure, this fanged boy was walking home to his clan, the Hill of Dogs. Otherwise known as the Inuzuka clan. The boy was walking from the Ninja Academy. Same as always, he was ditching class with his ninken. As he was nearing his clan he thought about what his mother, the former Inuzuka heiress, would say to him for ditching class again.

As the brown-haired boy approached his house. His mother opened the door and started lecturing him."How dare you ditch the Academy again! This clan cannot afford for you to mess around! You are the heir to our clan! You have responsibilities!" the ninken carer said with a piercing tone.

"Mom, a desk is not suited for me. And the lesson was boring! Who wants to learn about the different ways you focus your chakra?" the boy started moving past his mom until his mom grabbed him and pushed him out the door.

"You are going to class if you like it or not! Kiba! You will go back to the Academy and apologize to your Sensei, Iruka! And, no more words from you!" Tsume stated with a death glare like no other.

"Okay! Just leave me alone, will you? You are so irritating!" Kiba started towards the exit of the Inuzuka Clan. And the messy haired boy could hear in the background his mom screaming. "What did you say to me? You better be scared to come home tonight! NO, You will come home tonight! Disrespectful! Rud…"

* * *

The boy went back to the Academy. He went inside the building and knocked on his classroom door. He saw his sensei come to the door and open it.

"Welcome back Kiba, why don't you take a seat. We will discuss consequences later." the scared faced teacher said with a calm tone.

The boy took his seat and sat there, not listening to a word Iruka-sensei was saying. '_I hope I had a straight face when mom was yelling at me, she is scary sometimes. Do I really have to say sorry to Iruka-sensei, I ditch all the time!' _As Kiba was thinking to himself he looked around the room and saw her. Hinata Hyuga. Kiba never really would admit to anyone that he liked the quiet type. Most people saw him going for a loud and tempered outgoing type of girl just like himself.

His thoughts and admirations for Hinata were interrupted by Iruka-sensei. "Kiba, when we use a jutsu! What is one of the most important things to remember and do?" Iruka asked.

"Well, a little mind control and a little chakra control?" Kiba wasn't so good intellectually. He was more of a beat-the-crap-out-of-you guy. Kiba never really listened in class. It was all boring stuff to him.

"Hm. That's partially correct. But, the main focus points…." the fanged boy usually stopped listening when the teacher started talking about learning related things.

"Ugh, what a drag. Want to "go to the bathroom" Kiba?" the boy next to him said.

"I already ditched today. Shikamaru, if my mom finds out I ditch one more time. She will literally roast me and feed me to all the ninken." Kiba was right, his mom was very strict and when she said something, it was going to happen.

"What a drag. Today is boring anyways…" Shikamaru complained while putting his feet on his desk.

"You got that right!" Kiba smirked.

The long day finally was over. Kiba learned a few things here and there, but not enough things for his mom's approval. '_Should I go home? I am going to die anyways if I go home right now or later. My mom wouldn't care if I went out with Shikamaru and Choji. Would she? They are heirs to their clans too. I'll just say I was training with them. She'll understand, I think? Wait, I have to go see Iruka-Sensei. Ugh.'_

"Ready to get yelled at Akamaru?" the fanged boy said to his loyal beast.

"Auf Auf!" Akamaru said with a approving tone. Akamaru was a white haired and black haired ninken. The puppy was loyal to Kiba just as loyal Kiba was to the ninken. Akamaru was given to Kiba when he was a child and the ninken was a just a little puppy. The two could not be separated. They played all the time when KIba was a kid. Everything Kiba did, Akamaru was there to help...most of the time.

* * *

Kiba went to Iruka-Sensei's office and knocked, which is the polite thing to do. Iruka went to the door and opened it. "Hello, Kiba-san. How are you?" the sensei said with a unemotional glare.

"Could be better, if I wasn't here." Kiba spat. Iruka-sensei and Kiba had a normal teacher-student relationship. They neither liked or disliked each other, but Kiba knew that his sensei was trying to help and was there for him.

"You know exactly why you are here." Kiba did know, but would never admit it. He was stubborn. "Kiba-san, the ditching must stop. You have responsibilities as a soon-to-be shinobi and Inuzuka heir!" Iruka said with a tone that showed good intentions.

"I know, I know, my mom already talked to me. Can I go now? I have things to do, places to be." the brown-haired boy knew he wasn't that busy, but who would want to spend their afternoon with their sensei?

"Okay...I'll let this slide. One more chance Kiba or i'll talk to your mom to see what we can do." And with that Kiba hurried out the office.

'_Shit, I don't want my mom involved. She'll kill me twice, if that's even possible. When will we get to do the actual Shinobi crap in this stupid Academy. When that comes, I may even forget about ditching class.' _As Kiba thought to himself, he started walking towards Ichiraku Ramen shop where Choji and Shikamaru were waiting for him.

When the fanged-boy arrived to Ichiraku he saw Choji eating 20 bowls of Ramen and Shikamaru starting at Choji with his usual bored face. "Hey guys! Ready to go to the new opening of that new plaza that was built?" the tempered-wolfboy said with an ecstatic tone. Kiba was excited, not because of the opening, but because of the person that was going to meet up with Choji, Shikamaru, and himself.

"Quit daydreaming about Hinata wolfboy. You are red all over your face." Shikamaru said with an unemotional tone.

"Its just the red fang marks you are seeing. What are you talking about?" Kiba said blushing like a red tomato.

"I see itsh too. Yoush are blushings likesh crazshies!" Choji said with food in his mouth.

After the trio's little reunion, they started off towards the new plaza. As they got there, they saw almost everyone in Konohagakure. Well, not really, but they did see a lot of people. The person that caught Kiba's eye was Hinata. She was with Sakura and Ino. The two most obsessed girls over Sasuke Uchiha. '_What do they see in that Uchiha guy? I'm way better looking. And I'm not depressing and cold like him. tsk.' _Kiba was a handsome lad. He had nice brown, yet messy hair. He was well built and had a tanned toned body.

Once the three boys admired the place and Shikamaru and Kiba were done stopping Choji from going to all the new food places, the three heirs finally walked to the Sasuke fan duo and the quiet Hyuga heiress.

**OKAY SO I HOPED YOU ENJOYED! IM GOING TO UPDATE A LOT MORE FREQUENTLY THAN OTHER PEOPLE! So READ AND REIVEW! FAVORITE AND FOLLOW :DDDD **

**PS LEMON OR NO LEMON? this story will go far...I think. I might split this up into books :) well i hope you people liked it.**


End file.
